Un Día Perfecto Debe Ser
"Un Día Perfecto Debe Ser" "(Making Today a Perfect Day)" es una canción que se ofrece en el corto de animación de Disney de 2015, Frozen Fever. La canción se centra en el deseo de Elsa de mostrar su amor a Anna en su cumpleaños a pesar de haberse enfermado. También esta disponible para descarga digital desde el 12 de marzo 2015, con un código de descarga de la banda sonora de la Cenicienta 2015, y también fue lanzado en iTunes el mismo día. Letra en Español Latino Elsa: Nunca en tu día hubo celebración Excepto, alguna vez, a solas tras del portón. Mas hoy estaré, y al fin celebraré Una fiesta especial debe haber...Achoo! Anna: Elsa, El frió creo que te afectó... Elsa: Nunca lo ha hecho. Además... El frío es parte también de mí... Anna: Wow!... Que lindo... Elsa: La cuerda seguir! Anna: ¿Que, seguirla? Elsa: Hoy grandes planes y sorpresas te daré Nada de nada los podrá detener He trabajado por semanas sin parar Incluso a Kristoff y a Sven mandé bañar Y si alguien busca hecharme atrás Lo reto a intentar En tu cumpleaños no hay más plan Que regalarte el sol, el cielo y el mar...Achoo! Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu Haré para ti un día explosivo como tu Por lo que eres para mi y por tu virtud Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu... Achoo! Achoo! Anna: Siempre son tres! Elsa: Estoy bien...achoo! Tendrás sorpresas justo para ti...achoo! Anna: Wow! Todo esto es lindo, pero me preocupas tu Yo pienso que es mejor llevarte a descansar Elsa: No pararemos! porque aún hay mucho más...ah...achoo! Anna: Elsa, Te debes recostar Elsa: Jamas, hay tanto que encontrar Anna: Requieres medicina en serio Oaken: ¿Estas mal? ¡Esto te hará revivir! ¡Es mi gran invento! Elsa: No Gracias Anna: Lo llevo Niños del coro: Un día perfecto te mereces tu Elsa: Un día especial hoy debe ser Niños del coro: Cantamos canciones de cumpleaños a tu salud Elsa: ¡A tu salud Niños del coro: Amamos a Anna Elsa: También te amo yo Niños del coro: Pues un día perfecto debe ser, Un día perfecto por doquier ¡Un día perfecto va a ser! (Puente Instrumental) Elsa: Sígueme hasta arriba! Anna: Elsa ya es demasiado. Tienes que descansar! Elsa: No...aun no termina la congelación...Digo celebración! Sueña al fin Lo que harás !Sube, sube! Sigue la cuerda al final Tu eres mi amiga ideal Anna: Elsa?! Elsa: Que? Voy bien Ven a cantar Sube asta aquí Debes seguir Hasta el fin Ríe ríe ríe Mucho mucho mucho ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Anna: Elsa, estás ardiendo. Tienes fiebre. Te vez terrible! Muy bien, paremos de una vez Por hoy, sera mejor Lo ves te debes atender Elsa: Lo se... Enferma estoy... Como lo siento Ana,yo queria que tuvieras un cumpleaños perfecto, pero lo arruiné...de nuevo Anna: Elsa no arruinaste nada, hora de ir a la cama Todos: Sorpresa! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow... Coro: un día perfecto hoy mereces tu Queremos que hoy sonrias como solo lo haces tu Kristoff: Es el borde de un gran caos Olaf: Y una celebración! Coro: Un día perfecto debe ser Día perfecto debe ser ¡Anna, Anna! Un día perfecto te mereces tu Kristoff: Feliz cumpleaños Coro: Debe ser un gran día pues la estrella eres tu Kristoff: ¡Te amo tanto! Coro: Todo lo que eres y lo que haces tu Kristoff: Si, tu Coro: Día perfecto debe ser Día perfecto debe ser Día perfecto debe ser Elsa: Hoy debe ser Anna: Okay, debes descansar Elsa: No, ven ven, lo único que falta es que la reina sople el bukkehorn del cumpleaños Anna: Oh, no no no no no... Elsa: ACHOO! Anna: Fue el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños Elsa: Cual de todos? Anna: Dejar que me quede a cuidarte Elsa: Achoo! Letra en Inglés thumb|280px Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo! Anna: Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides... A cold never bothered me anyway Just follow the string! I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky I'm making today a perfect day for you I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do For everything you are to me and all you've been through I'm making today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo! Anna: They come in threes! Elsa: I''m fine...achoo! Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo! Anna: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the be...eh-ah...achoo! Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town Anna: But you need medical attention Oaken: Are you sick? How ‘bout a cold remedy Of my own invention Elsa: No thanks Anna: We'll take it Niños del coro: We're making today a perfect day for you Elsa: Making today a special day Niños del coro: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true Elsa: Wishes come true Niños del coro: We love Princess Anna Elsa: And I love you too Niños del coro: So we're making today a perfect day A fabulous day in every way Yes we are making today a perfect day (Puente Instrumental) Elsa: Come on! Now we climb! Anna: Elsa that's too much. You need to rest! Elsa: No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills! Making dreams Making plans Go go go go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend Anna: Elsa?! Elsa: What? I'm fine We're gonna climb We're gonna sing Follow the string To the thing Happy happy happy Merry merry merry Hot...cold...hot...birthday! Anna: Woah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up! All right, we can't go on like this Let's put this day on hold Come on, admit it to yourself Elsa: Okay... I have a cold I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed Todos: Surprise! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow... Coro: We're making today a perfect day for you We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos Olaf: And a hullabaloo Coro: So we're making today a perfect day We're making today a perfect day A! N! N! A! We're making today a perfect day for you Kristoff: Happy birthday Coro: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue Kristoff: I love you baby! Coro: For everything you are to us And all that you do Kristoff: I do Coro: We're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day We're making today a perfect day Elsa: Perfect day Anna: Okay, to bed with you. Elsa: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn Anna: Oh, no no no no no... Elsa: ACHOO! Anna: Best birthday present ever Elsa: Which one? Anna: You letting me take care of you Elsa: Achoo! Curiosidades *Las primeras líneas de Elsa reciclan la melodía de la canción "Life's Too Short". El compositor Robert López explicó en su cuenta de Twitter que fue escrita para el inicio de la canción, más tarde al darse cuenta de que se ajustaba a la melodía original, no pudo resistir la tentación de usarla. *La línea "El frío es parte también de mí" es una referencia a el final de la canción "Libre soy". *Según Robert López, los niños de Matilda el Musical expresaron a los niños que cantaron en el coro, mientras que los adultos eran algunos veteranos de muchos espectáculos de Disney Theatrical Group, con Stephen Oremus haciendo el arreglo vocal. *La canción originalmente iba a ser llamada "Surprise", según López, pero fue cambiada después de descubrir que se trataba del mismo título de una canción de Idina Menzel en f/Then musical. *El piano, el estudio y la colocación del micrófono fueron reutilizados de "Love Song" de Sara Bareilles. Categoría:Frozen Fever Categoría:2015 Categoría:Canciones